


Sex Arcade: Juliet Starling

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Sex Arcade Canon [5]
Category: Lollipop Chainsaw, Sex Arcade - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced, Halloween, Maledom, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Original Character(s), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Halloween so it is time for some Halloween Sex Arcade stories. Because of said Holiday, I added in some creepiness to this one. I hope it is not too off putting. This was a last minute addition to my roster.</p><p>Written for Sabu's pic for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Arcade: Juliet Starling

001: Subject Data

Booth Number: 041  
Subject: Juliet Starling  
Occupation: Cheerleader  
Charge Per Hour: $250.00  
Acquisition date: 25/10/15  
Acquisition level: Easy

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’7”  
Weight: 136 pounds  
Bodytype: Busty  
Hair: Blonde, curled ponytails  
Eyes: Blue  
Age: 18  
Blood Type: B

Acquisition:  
From Gamma’s mission report: “And I realized, across hundreds of missions into nearly as many disparate worlds, this was our first encounter with undead of the zombie variety. It floored me. All the things we had faced and overcame for the past several years had not included the currently most ubiquitous antagonist in fiction. The worst part was that it was underwhelming.  
There certainly was no zombie horde, only handfuls of turned students and teachers clamoring to molest the buxom cheerleader. That perfectly proportioned, bubbly blonde was tearing them asunder with her colorful chainsaw. Entrails and bone were reduced to gelatinous slush that the others slipped on. It was just so damn toothless (also, whoever designated her an ‘easy’ target needs to be fired yesterday).  
I mean I realize the geeks don’t want us to grab, say, Molly or Bonnie from the Walking Dead on account of them not being pretty or whatever, but at least there would be a unique kind of threat outside of the usual overpowered Mary Sue that smacks us around. I suppose the best I can hope for at this point in terms of getting a genuine zombie experience is that geeks request Ellie of the Last of Us. And that thought turns my fucking stomach.”

Clientele:  
Male: 67%  
Female: 33%

 

002: Upstate New York

“Killing zombies gives me total wood.”

The noise of the television echoed off the walls of the house. All the windows and doors were locked and had been soundproofed. The only illumination in the cavernous building shone from that device, casting soft light of blues and oranges partially down a corridor. The door to the room in which it stood had been left open with the sole occupant sitting with his back to it.

He sat a couple feet away from massive piece of technology with one hand on the controller, bouncing from button to button with deft ease, and one hand on his crotch. He slowly scratched at the growing bulge in his boxers. There was a sizable hole for him to slip his cock through for more direct stimulation, but he kept himself clothed. As he guided the busty heroine through the dangers of the game world and ogled her voluptuous assets, he deliberately teased himself without climax. He would edge himself for hours for the goddess on the screen and then go to bed hard as a rock and do the same thing the next day.

Below him something crashed, followed by some muffled noises. The house was airtight, but it still gave him a start. He slammed his foot on the hardwood floor to quiet the disrupter, prepared to storm downstairs to set them straight. Wisely, they kept quiet after that. He soon refocused on the game and began squeezing his bulbous head, milking dollops of pre out, darkening the cloth of his underwear.

There was a buzz beside him. The hand on his crotch reached down to pick up the phone, screen lit up with the receipt of an email. He opened it up, continuing to play the game even as his eyes left the screen. 

_A Subject you requested has been acquired._ Attached was a photo of a dazed blonde with dual ponytails in a body sized capsule. His cock spasmed, threatening to unload right then and there. He seized his base, though, and pinched it tight. When the need subsided, he got up to start making travel plans.

003: Booth 041, Level Two, 31/10/15

“You’re such a fuckin’ slut, Carley.” Kennedy giggled.

The silky haired brunette flipped her colleague the bird as she licked her lips, continuing to moan. She had stripped down to her latex thigh highs and reclined herself back upon the next Client in line as the last one finished up inside the Subject’s ass. When the man below her was otherwise occupied, she might have been sneaking peeks at the poor girl’s bubble butt as it was stuffed full with a thick dick, pounding her soft skin beet red. Most of the Subjects had fine assets, but few had curves that jiggled the way the blonde’s did. Carley licked her lips, imagining herself hilting inside that luscious, phat butt as she pulled on those curly ponytails.

Whether the man she rode was aware of her split attention or not, he was not content to fuck idly. He cupped his hand over her mound and squeezed her breast with the other and manipulated her erogenous zones as he thrust into her. He pushed his palm into her sex, encircling it with the tips of his fingers, feeling her nub erect against him. It raged, both sensitive to the touch and eager for more. She squirmed in his embrace, twisting this way and that to which he only gripped and fucked her tighter. She squealed with delight as her fluids spewed from her cunt onto their crotches, shining in the dim light of the booth.

“Ah yeah, fuck that pussy, own that pussy.” She groaned, grinding down onto him. “I am not letting you go until you nut deep in my ass.”

He seized her arms and pull them tight behind her back as he pommeled her quickly. “You filthy whore! Take all of it.”

Kennedy stared at them incredulously. “I guess he is forfeiting his place in line.” She shook her head with a chuckle, wiping the blonde clean of the last few loads that had been been pumped into her holes. Her pink skin quivered, raw from hours of fucking. Kennedy’s features creased in sympathy. “Aww, just a little bit longer, sweetie,” she whispered in her ear, softly squeezing her shoulder.

Juliet had not been at the Sex Arcade long enough to understand why she had been abducted or why the Hostesses behaved the way they did, but she found herself blushing involuntarily at the comforting gesture. What little kindness she was offered, she needed.

Kennedy continued up Juliet’s body, soaking up the cum with a stunningly absorbent wipe. Each soft dab made Juliet feel that much less soiled, thought she knew the impromptu cleaning process only made for a brief reprieve from the unpleasantness of her situation. When the Hostess reached her mouth, she wiped away the mess of dried tears, cum and drool and removed the flavored ring gag she had strapped on earlier in the night. 

Juliet seized the moment to flex her jaw and let loose a big yawn, provoking an amused snort from the Staffer. The Hostess placed the ring gag into wash bin and closed that drawer, hesitating on her way back. 

She leaned in close to the blonde, her voice a whisper. “Do you wanna talk?” 

Juliet looked her directly in the eyes, quiet for a moment. Though she was being given the opportunity to weigh her options, she was uncomfortable with the idea of being apart of the decision making process. It made her feel… complicit in her enslavement. She shook her head with a “no.” 

Kennedy gave a small smile in response, returning to the set of drawers to retrieve Juliet’s other gag, the real crowd pleaser. “Alright,” she called out. “She is all ready for the next Client.” 

She knelt down beside Juliet, carefully placing her hand on the girl’s muff. Her fingers gently teased the shivering lips, rubbing in the already familiar gel that made the daily marathon of fucking bearable. As the Hostess prepared her, Juliet could feel her hot breath on her bare breasts, sending a jolt to her blooming folds. The cups in her top had been long since torn away, putting her stark tan lines on display. Her skirt and panties had been similar destroyed and, for a place that had no windows, it certainly felt breezy between her legs. She shuddered as the Hostess drew out more of her feminine fluid, but when she looked up at the next man she would be used to service, she internally thanked the woman for prepping her.

He already had the fly of his pants open with his thick cock jutting towards her. His ladykiller was as stiff as Kennedy had ever seen one, dripping clear pearls and twitching as if it was trying to claw its way into the blonde cunt before him. He did not immediately advance on Juliet, nor did he speak. He just stared at her as she stared at the monster between his legs.

When Kennedy was able to snap out of her slack-jawed stupor (due in no small part to Carley’s irritated beckoning), she donned her best smile to help initiate the proceedings. “Welcome to Booth 041, dear Client, and Happy Halloween. We hope you are having a _thrilling_ evening.”

Far from having the effect she was aiming for, her festive introduction was interrupted by a sharp moan from her colleague. That shrill cry of passion drew his gaze and he blankly stared at the duo in coitus. Carley was being roughly drilled by the former next in line. Her crotch was sopping wet, the collision of her body with the man below her creating loud, squishy claps that sprayed droplets of femcum across the floor. Monster dick furrowed his brow as his gaze drifted to his shoe. His lip began to curl upwards.

Kennedy cleared her throat to pull his attention back to her. She could feel her charge squirm beside her. “Uh, spooky right? I apologize for my colleague over there. She’s like this when it gets late.”

He grunted, looking at the walls. “Interesting lighting scheme.”

Kennedy blushed. “Yeah, we technically aren’t supposed to have candles in a closed off facility like this, but we - the Hostesses - love holidays so corporate allowed us to decorate the booths with Jack ‘o’ Lanterns. They create a _thrilling_ atmosphere, don’t they?” 

He narrowed his eyes at her, bemused. Second try didn’t land any better. “What are you supposed to be?”

“I am a catgirl…” Atop her hot pink hair, streaked with snow white locks, were a pair of fuzzy ears. “See, I even have a little bell attached to my collar.” She bit her creamy, pink lip as she studied his features.

He looked at her for a moment, then simply shrugged.

Kennedy pouted. “What? It is a good costume!”

Carley laughed through her moaning. “See? I told you, babycakes. I have this competition in the bag.”

Kennedy shot her a pained look. “You’re not even wearing your costume anymore!” 

“Still better than - ooh - yours.”

The pink haired Hostess fumed to herself, grumbling incomprehensibly. When it finally dawned on her how much of a brat she was being, she cleared her throat again. She looked around the room to see the two staring at her.

He had a smirk on his face. “Oh, please continue. It will be entertaining for us to watch a catfight while we fuck.” 

“Speak for yourself, fuckhead.” Juliet growled.

The man appeared to be stunned, his mouth hanging open. His features slowly contorted, revealing him to be...hurt.

Kennedy quickly waved it off. “Ah, she is just being crabby today.”

She brought the gag to Juliet’s face, slipping the massive thing into her mouth and fastening it behind her head. An authentic looking stick protruded outward, giving the impression that she was attempting to suckle an oversized lollipop. Her immaculate, white teeth could only part wide enough to accommodate part of the purple ball. Her blue eyes watered and they could hear her tongue raking against the texture of the ball.

“Isn’t this tasty, Julie?” The Hostess cooed to her. “Perfect for such a crabby girl! And you know what else will be tasty? A nice, juicy black cock.”

Juliet huffed and moaned, too stuffed for anything beyond guttural noises. Saliva started to pour out over the top of the ball and at the corners of her mouth, stringing to her glossy, plump lips. She looked pleading at Kennedy

“Yes, you like the big black boys the most, right Julie?” Kennedy smiled up at the Client.

The man apparently needed no further encouragement than that, shedding his clothes entirely and giving his drooling cock a few firm strokes. Despite being violated for hours and having the stench of rancid dick cheese burn her nostrils, Juliet could clearly smell this guy’s musk. It was quite manly, but it made her even more unsettled. When he reached out to touch her leg warmer covered ankle, she squirmed against her restraints, desperate to free herself.

She felt the Hostess’ hot breath on her ear. “Relax, honey. The night’s almost over.” 

She continued to struggle, though, as she felt his grip travel further and further up her leg, closer to her bare skin. Kennedy calmly hushed her, taking one of the cheerleader’s breasts in her hand and softly caressing it, teasing the nipple with pinches. Juliet felt the woman’s tongue touch her earlobe, swirling around it as she bathed Juliet’s neck with her hot breath.

“Yes, keep licking Juliet like that,” the man said, his hand having reached her cunt. 

He stroked her puffy lips, squeezing them together and making her juices spill out across her inner thighs. He shook his hand violently, provoking a mewl from her as more of her fluids splashed out. Still stroking himself, he bent down before her and wrapped his lips around her labia, suckling up her mess and running his tongue along the tender flesh. Kennedy closed her lips around the blonde’s lobe in a kiss as she saw the Client spreading her sex to lick within her.

Juliet continued to squirm, but in a more inviting manner. Not to be outdone, the Hostess bent forward and took the girl's teat into her mouth, lathering her areola in her saliva as she squeezed the other breast. The two adults orally serviced the teen, listening to her muffled breaths and moan become passionate, needy. Having made Juliet start to grind against his face, the man stood up, holding his cumslick cock and pushed it against her entrance.

Despite the width of his cock being far too thick for her opening, he slid into her slick folds with little difficulty. The only indicator of her discomfort was the widening of her eyes as he pushed that first inch into her. Afterwards, with her sex filled with him, her eyes rolled back in her head, allowing Hostess and Client to pleasure her body without resistance. He receded from her, his mushroom tip rubbing against her sensitive walls, and pushed back in very slowly, basking in the feeling of the object of his affection wrapped tightly around his dick.

Across the room, the prior Client finished deep within Carley, blasting her insides with his hot load. She orgasmed hard on his cock as it drained into her, shaking in his grasp. Large globs of cum slowly slid down her walls, dripping out as she pulled herself up off him. She stumbled slightly, having been made dizzy from the hard fucking, but steadied herself. She wiped her sweat drenched brow and and bangs on her forearm while he righted himself.

“This was, uh, fun,” he said. He walked over to his discarded clothes and pulled out a few bills of the Benjamin Franklin denomination, handing it to her. 

“Thanks for the tip.” She smiled as she counted the bills and put them away in a cash filled drawer. 

Primping her hair the best she could and then giving up when she realized how close to midnight it was, Carley followed the redressed Client across the room, stopping at the entrance where the final few Clients were waiting. They all looked at her, mouths agape, before fishing out their own cocks.

Juliet’s moans grew louder as the man’s slow drilling inside her reached all the way into her depths, his thick pubic hair tickling her clit. Her walls clenched randomly, struggling to accommodate his girth and growing more erratic as his crown pulled back against her opening again. Her rippling orgasm made him stop, savoring the sensations of her contractions on the head of his meat and feeling his own climax build up. When hers began to die down, he began thrusting into her shallowly to stimulate himself. The resulting pressure made his balls tighten and he could feel his load flood down his shaft.

“Oh...oh, god, Juliet!” He cried out.

Kennedy jerked her head back as he pulled out, launching volleys of white stuff across the blonde’s stomach. Rivulets of cum landed across her sweaty bosom and down her torn cheerleader outfit. The biggest shot glazed the Hostess’ hand, globs of it slipping between her fingers. It was so hot and she began to realize how wet she was herself. She brought her hand to her face to clean it off as he coated Juliet’s skirt and mound.

“Don't lick it up yet.” 

She looked at him, puzzled. He gave himself a quick tug before spearing Juliet open with his cock again. This time, he evidently was not content to take things smoothly. He thrust into her hard, making her gasp, and pounded her mercilessly. His pelvis battered her labia with heavy smacks, provoking all sorts of unholy sounding noises from the girl. Kennedy reached between Juliet’s legs to stimulate her clit, hoping to make the rough fucking more bearable. She was only somewhat successful as the man responded by thrusting harder, his nostrils flaring.

Howling, he hammered his second load right into her. She spasmed, wracked by her own second orgasm and milking his white goo out of him. Unable to move with her chokehold on his prick, the man panted, gazing upon his creamed object of affection. He smirked, having finally done what he had dreamed of for so much time. Feeling himself fill her and her having no way or say to stop him made him cum harder than he could ever remember.

When his orgasm died down, his thick cum was already oozing out of her, down her curvy rear. He considered sampling her backside as he pulled out of Juliet, but he instead eyed the pink haired Hostess. Stroking his moist, still erect cock, he leered at her.

Kennedy’s eyebrows were raised. “Is there more?”

The man nodded, squeezing his crown and beckoning her to it him. She scrawled across the floor, purring and tilting her head. At his feet, she knelt up, wrapping her cumslick fingers around his waiting member and began to stroke it sensuously. Mewing, she lapped at the tip, tasting his tangy spunk and the sweet, sweet juices of her Subject. It spurred her on. She took his head into her mouth and squeezed the shaft tightly as she stroked it, wringing out the build up. Her head was sent spinning, her nose full with so much musk and her own cunny aching to get some action.

It didn’t take long before he began groaning. “Ah, here is your milk, kitty.”

Her eyes lit up at the recognition and she sped up her slurping and stroking. His breathing hitched and her mouth was suddenly full of more tangy taste as his ejaculate launched toward her throat. She readily swallowed it, sticking her clean hand between her legs. She rubbed herself through the fabric of her thong as she took his entire load into her stomach. She hummed, swirling her tongue and looking up at him with lusty eyes. He was a weird fuck, but he was a fuck that intrigued her. 

He shook as the last of his cum entered her and took a second to relax. He stroked her hair as he rested between her full lips. She purred louder, opening her mouth so he could see the final dollop of his cum rest her in her mouth as she gave him a few more licks. His cock twitched and he pushed it forward, slowly fucking her mouth. It was still erect which she made note of as she slurped it clean and swallowed the rest of his load. 

She backed off his cock, much to his vocalized irritation, but kept it within her messy hand. As a show of affection, she licked the drying cum off her fingers as she squeezed him. He raised at her and she responded with a giggle.

“Jesus,” she said, taking a deep breath. “Do you always cum like that?”

He shrugged. “Sometimes.”

She stopped, narrowing her yes. “Are you ready to go again?”

He responded with a barely suppressed cocky smile.

A devilish grin spread across Kennedy’s face as she looked over to the booth’s entrance. “Carley, can you cover me? I am going to take my break now.”


End file.
